


Pride and Joy

by firsttraintovictoriaville



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Gen, Kishimoto could say to my face that people, Sand Siblings-centric, all generations of sand sibs are good and valid AND SIBLINGS, and i still wouldn't give a fuck they siblings frfr, who think that shinki and araya and yodo are siblings are dumb idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firsttraintovictoriaville/pseuds/firsttraintovictoriaville
Summary: "He's trying to make a new generation by copying us exactly and at first I thought it was sort of weird but like at the same time I'm flattered." Kankuro said.In which Temari learns that she is the aunt to not one child but three and that Gaara grew up as she had exactly hoped: loved, loving, proud, and at peace. Even if he was the worst gift giver in the history of the world.
Kudos: 53





	Pride and Joy

“He’s trying to make a new generation by copying us exactly and at first I thought it was sort of weird but like at the same time I’m flattered.” Kankuro was standing in the Nara's kitchen eating the deep fried sweet potatoes that Temari had made the previous day and was going to be used for today’s lunch but judging how many Kankuro was eating-- that plan was long gone. 

“Are you sure that he isn’t being forced to adopt them?” Temari swirled around the rice-filled water with her hands. She had known about Shinki of course, more than being his aunt she was a diplomatic ambassador and the fact that the next Kazekage had been secured. It was a cause for celebration especially when taking into consideration the fact that Gaara was still not married and from the looks of it had no desire to be. That same consideration was where her worry came from. Gaara in an attempt to live life for more than just himself could wildly swing the other way. It wouldn’t be good for him to be forced to adopt and be forced into the all consuming role of fatherhood when he didn’t want to be and it wouldn’t be fair for the innocent children that already had to be unwanted and/or neglected once in their lives to go through it again. 

“No! That’s the thing, he did it out of his own accord. It was like eating potato chips, he brought home one and then had to bring home some more. The same people that were asking me if I was going to take on the duty of procuring the next Kazekage heir were all over me asking if I was aware of what Gaara was doing. Of course I wasn’t! And of course I wasn’t going to procure an heir.” Temari wanted to point out that Kankuro had come all this way because his bed partner of the week was in Konoha and once the two of them had had their fun Kankuro would be off traversing the planet to wherever the next girl that welcomed him into her bed would be. Honestly, if a kid showed up looking for their father Kankuro, Temari wouldn’t be shocked. She’d just ask Shikamaru for the money he owed her. 

Temari poured the rice into the rice cooker. She had found herself enjoying cooking more than she had expected to when she first got married and pregnant. It was boring and repetitive at first but soon she discovered that it allowed her to free her mind to think of strategies and diplomatic alliances and why Shikadai had to be so like his father at times. “Why is he only claiming Shinki then?” Temari frowned. If Kankuro was right about Gaara’s slightly creepy but yes also slightly flattering attempt at re-creating them for peacetime then Shinki was clearly Gaara but Gaara had changed. He wrote long emails to her on his personal account and sent over the strangest gifts (why would Shikadai at five years old need an antique tea set?) and he had started to idolize Kankuro in the way that he should have had when he was four years old. Temari couldn’t imagine going back in time to tell her younger self that Gaara played video games with Kankuro and that when Gaara inevitably lost he groaned and laughed. Never loudly and never for too long but it was a laugh nonetheless. Gaara nowadays would never favor one child over the other. 

“Because Shinki is daddy’s boy and in all honesty no one really asks Araya about it. Back in Suna everyone knows of course, but most people just see the mask and cold shoulder and when he opens up, Araya’s favourite topic of conversation is literally anything but himself. He’s better now, not only did I teach him everything I know about puppetry but I also made sure to give him a few life pointers.” Temari stifled a laugh and wondered how Araya managed to turn out the way he did. He should have been giving lessons on being humble to Kankuro. “And Yodo...she’s embarrassed about it. Not about the fact that Gaara is her dad, she loves him. She still asks him to brush her hair at night like she’s a little kid still. She’s too aware of how everyone treats her because of the fact that she’s a girl and confident in her abilities. It’s one thing to her for people to insult her based on facts about herself but she can’t handle it when people use Gaara against her.” Kankuro remembered the time shortly after Yodo had been adopted that Gaara was called into the school for an emergency meeting about her. Gaara had pleaded with Kankuro to come along with the most fearful expression that he had ever seen on his brother’s face. Gaara had been imaging the worse and so had Kankuro because of it. When they got there and found out that Yodo had gotten not only the highest grade on a test given by the teacher with the reputation for being the biggest hardass in Suna, Gaara was so overjoyed that he didn’t even care about the fact that Yodo had left two students with massive black eyes and bloody noses because they were saying that she only got the grade because no one wanted to fail the Kazekage’s daughter. 

“I understand. Life is hard for kunoichis. I’m glad that Gaara is at peace with his kids on his own accord.” And underneath her breath she muttered. “Better than the pregnancy pact Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji signed and that I had to fulfill.” 

Kankuro polished off the rest of the sweet potatoes and patted Temari on the shoulder with his greasy fingertips just to remind her that he was still her baby brother. “You’re the best older sister anyone could ask and you’re the best mom anyone could ask for and I know for a fact that you’re going to kick ass at being an aunt.” 

Temari smiled and wondered where she could find three kits of absolutely garish antique tea sets in Konoha. 

**Author's Note:**

> come join me @ firsttraintovictoriaville.tumblr.com for any compliments and complaints and a prayer circle and ritual dance to make Shinki & Araya & Yodo canon siblings.


End file.
